1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of arranging an icon and an electronic device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in electronic technology, various electronic device products, e.g., mobile terminals, tablet personal computers (PCs), PCs, game consoles, multimedia players, etc., have become indispensable parts to our lives. As a number of functions of terminals or a number of functions supported by applications installed in terminals increases, various icons, e.g., application icons, widget icons, folder icons, file icons, etc., may be displayed in a plurality of screens. Such various icons are arranged in one or more screens in a consecutive order in which they are generated.
In the related art, when icons are rearranged, a user should drag the icons to desired locations by performing a drag-and-drop operation.
However, when a user drags and drops an icon to move the icon according to the related art, a long drag operation may be needed to be performed according to the location of the icon. For example, when a user wants to move an icon from a current screen to another screen, the user would have difficulties in dragging the icon to a corner of the current screen for page slipping. Also, when a user wants to rearrange a large number of icons, it may take a long time and be inefficient to repeatedly perform a drag operation.